Cellular telephones, personal computers, stationary computers, mobile computers, and other computing devices are fast becoming mainstream modes for personal enjoyment, communication, and data manipulation. Often, computing devices are used to interact with objects such as maps, photographs, images, pictures, text, etc. Interaction may include panning an object, zooming an object inwardly, or zooming an object outwardly. Typically, a user must navigate several screens in order to pan and zoom an object. A user may also be required to use special tools such as a zooming icon in order to zoom an object. Such interaction decreases the efficiency of the device and complicates the navigation of objects.